Shadowrun Electronics
'Electronics' 'Cyberdecks' If you’re a decker, your cyberdeck is your life’s blood, your all-in-one ticket to controlling the Matrix. It provides you with your Matrix attributes, especially the Attack and Sleaze that are vital to hacking. It also has a built-in sim module, so all you need is a DNI to use it for VR right out of the box. Other important features include a universal data connector and about a meter of retractable data cable, so you can connect to other devices directly. A cyberdeck usually has a small screen for displaying status messages. It is most often a flat rectangle, but it can be just about any shape that has the same volume as a small book; the “hackpack” model, a cyberdeck in a belt pack, is popular for deckers on the go. Each deck has a Device Rating, which determines its Matrix Condition Monitor and is used in a few other rules. It also has a listing for four attributes (called the Attribute Array), but it does not specifically list which numbers go with which attributes. This is because decks are more versatile than your average device or host. You can configure your deck for different uses at different times. There’s also a listing for the number of programs you can run at a time on a deck, although you can have any number of them in storage. 'Deck Configuration' When you first boot your deck, assign each of its four attribute values to one of the Matrix attributes. This covers the various software that you’re running in your deck’s memory. This lets you describe with ratings how much software your deck is currently running for offense, stealth, computing, and defense. For example, let’s say you’ve got a Microtrónica Azteca 200 with the attribute values of 5, 4, 3, and 2. Your plan for the evening is to surf the Matrix legally, maybe play some games, find a movie, or just hang out in JackPoint. You assign your Matrix attributes Attack 2, Sleaze 3, Data Processing 5, and Firewall 4. 'Attack' Your Attack rating reflects the programs and utilities you have running on your deck that inject harmful code into other operating systems, or use brute-force algorithms to break encryptions and protections to lay the virtual smackdown. Attack software is high-risk, high-reward, because firewall protocols tend to treat it harshly, doing damage that could hurt your persona if you blow it. Attack actions are good for making quick break-ins, damaging devices, and dealing with Matrix threats in a very fast but loud way. 'Sleaze' The applications making up your Sleaze attribute mask your Matrix presence, probe the defenses of targets, and subtly alter a target system’s code. Sleaze software is delicate, and one mistake will spill the soybeans on you to your target. Sleaze actions are good for intrusions in which you have plenty of time and in dealing with Matrix problems in a slow but quiet way. 'Data Processing' Your Data Processing attribute measures your device’s ability to handle information, datastreams, and files. It is used for Matrix actions that aren’t, as a general rule, illegal. 'Firewall' Your Firewall attribute is your protection against outside attacks. It contains code filters, file checkers, virus detection and eradication software, and other defensive programming. Firewall actions are defensive in nature. The most important role of the Firewall is as virtual armor against Matrix damage. 'Files & Matrix Attributes' Files do not have ratings (although protection on files does). Instead, they use the ratings of their owners when defending against Matrix actions. *The device's Attribute Array ratings are added to the user's own Computer Programming/Repair skill when using the cyberdeck. 'Commlink' Commlinks are universal communication devices; they’re used by everyone all the time. Commlinks are essentially the digital Swiss army knives of the modern world. Even the most basic of them includes AR Matrix browsing capability, multiple telephone and radio modes of real-time talk and text, music players, micro trid-projectors, touchscreen displays, built in high-resolution digital video and still image cameras, image/text and RFID tag scanners, built-in GPS guidance systems, chip players, credstick readers, retractable earbuds, voice-access dialing, text-to-speech and speech-to-text technologies, and a shock and water resistant case. And all of this at an inexpensive price that a few decades ago would have seemed absurd. *'Sim Module': This commlink upgrade gives you the simsense experience, translating computer data into neural signals that allow you to directly experience simsense programs and augmented reality. A sim module must be accessed via a direct neural interface (trodes, datajack, or implanted commlink). Sim modules are a must-have for virtual reality of sorts, including VR clubs, VR games, simsense, and darker virtual pleasures. Sim modules can be modified for hot-sim, which opens up the full (and dangerous) range of VR experiences. 'Accessories' Typically used with commlinks, these accessories are compatible with any electronic device. All are wireless-equipped. *'AR Gloves': Available in all sizes and shapes, these gloves allow the user to manually interact with the Matrix, by manipulating virtual arrows, accessing a virtual keyboard or display, or remotely controlling a device. They are also equipped with force feedback, allowing for a limited tactile augmented reality experience. These gloves are also able to provide basic information regarding touched or held items, such as weight, temperature, and hardness. *'Biometric Reader': For access-control to online accounts or certain devices, the proper biometric scan must be provided. A different reader is required for each type of biometric data. *'Nanopaste Trodes': This highly-sensitive high-tech nanite paste can be used to “paint” an electrode net around the head. Popular with the club-going set, nanopaste is often artistically applied in a variety of colors and designs. *'Printer': Disposable full-color printers come attached to the paper container. *'Satellite Link': This allows the user to uplink to communication satellites in low-Earth orbit, connecting to the Matrix from places where no local wireless networks exist. This link has a Signal rating of 5D+1. Includes a portable satellite dish. *'Simrig': An advanced version of the trode net, the simrig records simsense experience data (both physical and emotive) from the wearer. Simrigs incorporate a sim module. *'Skinlink': With skinlink, a device is adapted to send and receive data transmitted through the electrical field on the surface of metahuman skin. Though limited to touch, skinlink communication has the advantage of being protected from signal interception or jamming. *'Subvocal Microphone': Attached with adhesive to the center of the throat, this hard-to-spot microphone allows the user to communicate via subvocalized speech. A –2D+2 dice pool modifier is applied to audio Perception Tests to overhear what she is saying. *'Trodes': This net/headband of electrodes and ultrasound emitters enables the wearer to experience simsense and are used with a sim module. Trodes are often concealed under headbands, hats, or wigs. 'Misc. Electronics' All these items are wireless-equipped. *'Electronic Paper': This electronic sheet is roughly the size of a piece of paper and can be folded to fit into a pocket. It digitally displays any input data and can act as a customizable touchscreen controller. *'Holo Projector': This device projects a trideo hologram into any open space within 5 meters. Though holos can be quite realistic, a Perception: Search (6) Test is usually sufficient to distinguish a hologram from a real object or person. 'RFID Tags' RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tags form an integral part of every product that leaves the production line. Ranging in size from microscopic to the size of a price tag, tags have a stick-to-anything adhesive backing and can sometimes be difficult to spot. Tags are programmed to transmit small amounts of data: serial numbers, product specs, and pricing (for distribution and retail); arrows and advertisements (for geo-tagging locations and objects, leaving a virtual AR message for anyone who comes by); ID (for employee tracking and access control); owner contact information (in case an item is stolen); vehicle registration; etc. Tags can be used as tracking devices, periodically transmitting to local scanners or to the wireless Matrix (along with the local access point’s GPS data), though their limited range makes them useless in dead zones. RFID Tag data is often fixed, but in some cases is reprogrammable. Tags are readable by anyone with a commlink. They have a Signal rating of 0D+2. The physical location of a tag can be found with a radio signal scanner. Tag data can be erased with a tag eraser or programmed with an Edit program (which is what runners do to create fake tags). Fixed tag data can only be altered if the tag is physically accessed, requiring a Computer Programming/Repair (15, 1 minute) Extended Test. Data on a tag may be encrypted. *'Security Tags': Security-conscious megacorps often implant security tags in their salarymen and valued citizens (usually in the hand or arm). These tags are used to monitor employees’ workplace activities, grant clearance to authorized devices and areas (and alert security when detected in unauthorized areas), and provide a means of tracking in case of abduction. These same tags are also used on criminals, both in the joint and when released on parole/monitoring conditions. Parents and schools also use them to track students. Security tags are hardened so that they cannot be erased with a tag eraser. Tags can be easily implanted under the skin at no Essence Cost. Removing them requires a First Aid (24, 1 minute) Extended Test. Many security systems will trigger an alert if a security tag in their bounds is deactivated. *'Sensor Tags': These tags are equipped with single rating 0D+2 sensor and are programmed to monitor a certain object/ person/environment and respond to certain conditions. Sensor tags are used for diagnostic purposes in various devices, vehicle components, and cyberware, as well as to monitor temperature in food shipments, and many similar purposes. *'Stealth Tags': Stealth tags are encoded to remain silent and only respond to transmissions with the proper passcodes. They cannot be located with a commlink or bug scanner (unless the codes are known). They typically use special frequencies and other tricks to avoid detection. These tags are also disguised so as not to look like RFID tags (an additional –1D+1 Concealability). Stealth tags are often used as a backup for security tags, and may be implanted in the same way. 'Communications and Countermeasures' *'Headjammer': The headjammer is used by security personnel to prevent the use of headware commlinks and communication systems. When the headjammer is attached to a person’s head and activated, it works in the same way as a jammer, but its effects are limited to that person’s head. *'Jammer': This device floods the airwaves with electromagnetic jamming signals to block out wireless and radio communication. The jammer automatically jams any device with a Signal rating lower than its Device rating. The area jammer affects a spherical area—its rating is reduced by 1 for every 5 meters from the center (similar to the blast rules for grenades). The directional jammer affects a conical area with a 30-degree spread—its rating is reduced by 1 for every 20 meters from the center. Walls and other obstacles may prevent the jamming signal from spreading or reduce its effect (gamemaster’s discretion). *'Micro-Transceiver': This classic short-range communication device is perfect for discreet operations. The micro-transceiver consists of an earbud and adhesive subvocal microphone. The transceiver’s Signal rating is equal to its Device rating. *'Tag Eraser': This handheld device creates a strong electromagnetic field that burns out RFID tags. The eraser must be brought within 1 centimeter of the target, but will automatically burn any non-hardened tag out, no test required. The eraser’s electromagnetic field is also capable of erasing/scrambling other non-optical electronic circuit systems at the gamemaster’s discretion. The eraser cannot burn out security RFID chips. *'White Noise Generator': This devices creates a field of random noise, masking the sounds within its area. All Perception Tests to overhear a conversation within 10 meters of a white noise generator receive a negative dice pool modifier equal to the generator’s rating x 0D+2. If more than one generator is in use, only count the highest rating. 'Software' Software can be purchased as an online download or less commonly on chip from physical stores. Datasofts, mapsofts, shopsofts, and tutorsofts can be easily stored and accessed on a commlink, dataterminal, or cyberdeck. *'Agents and cyberprograms': These are used in cyberdecks. *'Datasofts': Datasofts encompass a wide variety of information files, databases containing information on everything from hydraulic fracturing to 18th century romantic poetry. An appropriate datasoft gives you a +0D+2 bonus to your Mental limit on related Knowledge Skill Tests. *'Mapsoft': Mapsoft programs feature detailed information about a particular area, from streets to business/residential listings to topographical, census, GPS and environmental data. An interactive interface allows you to quickly determine the best routes and directions, locate the nearest spot of your choice, or create your own customized maps. If a wireless link is maintained, the map automatically self-updates with the latest data from GridGuide. Of course, this feature also means that the mapsoft can be used to track your location. At the gamemaster’s discretion, mapsofts provide a +0D+2 bonus to Navigation Tests made to navigate the area they cover. *'Shopsofts': Shopping apps like Clothes Horse, Caveat Emptour, and Guns Near Me provide pricing breakdowns and user reviews for comparison shopping purposes, both for standard goods and black market purchases. Shopsofts self-update regularly to stay current. An appropriate shopsoft—one exists for each type of product like electronics, firearms, melee weapons, armor, et cetera—provides a +0D+2 bonus to your Social limit for all Availability and Negotiation tests you make to buy and sell those items. *'Tutorsofts': These virtual private tutors aid you in learning a specific skill. The tutorsoft makes Instruction Tests with a dice pool equal to its Rating x 1D+1. Tutorsofts cannot teach skills based on the Force.